


Something Darkness This Way Comes

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Charmed (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: После продолжительной борьбы с Занку и вынужденного инсценирования смерти, сёстры вместе с Лео и детьми уезжают из Сан-Франциско. Обосновавшись в Кардиффе и начав новую жизнь, Зачарованные пытаются жить дальше. Но что делать, если магия всё ещё течёт в их крови, демоны среднего порядка выслеживают в попытках убить и забрать силу, а Вайетт и Крис изучают собственные силы? Что будет, если однажды могущественные ведьмы попадут в поле зрения не менее могущественного Джека Харкнесса и его команды?





	Something Darkness This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание!Альтернативная сита трех. Фанфик пишется по заявке. 
> 
> Постараюсь не уходить по возможности от канонов и собственно заявки, но как получится.
> 
> Something Darkness This Way Comes: отсылка к названию 1 серии 1 сезона "Зачарованных" и одной из часто всплывающих тем в "Торчвуде" - тьме, что окутывает людей за гранью.
> 
> Приятного прочтения.

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

_7 октября 1998 года._

\- Когда она приезжает? - Прю прикладывает много сил, чтобы не разозлиться на сестру. Новость о том, что блудная Фиби возвращается из Нью-Йорка в родной дом, будоражит болезненные воспоминания. Её больше беспокоила не несостоявшаяся свадьба с Роджером, а обман младшей сестры.

\- Сюрприз! - звонкий радостный голос младшей из Холливелл, оповещает, что бороться с болезненными воспоминаниями, Прю придется прямо сейчас.

 

***

_Послушайте слова ведьм,_  
_Узнайте тайные заклинания._  
 _Взывая к старейшим из богов,_  
 _Придаваясь верховной магии._  
 _В эту ночь и в этот час,_  
 _Я призываю древнее могущество._  
 _Дай силу нам трем сестрам._  
 _Нам нужна сила._  
 _Надели нас мощью._

Стоит Фиби произнести первые в жизни магические слова, свет озаряет помещение, а по особняку проходит странная энергия. Младшая сидит в онемении, сжимая в руках Книгу Таинств, и чувствует, что грядут перемены.

\- Что ты делаешь? - голос Прю вырывает Фиби из состояния эйфории. Девушка вскакивает и начинает рассказывать сёстрам о том, что только что вычитала в Книге, об их предназначении.

Часом позже в бесполезной попытке заснуть, Фиби обдумывает свою странную веру в произошедшее. Она до сих пор слышит в голосах сестёр скептицизм, но Фиби верит, что когда придёт время, они поверят в магию так же, как она сама.

_8 октября 1998 года. Утро._

\- Я понимаю, что ночное происшествие было загадочным и необъяснимым, но мы не ведьмы, не обладаем колдовскими чарами. К тому же бабушка не была ведьмой и мама тоже, - Пайпер смеётся и уезжает в ресторан. Но хорошее настроение быстро сходит на нет. Она боится. Боится того, что Фиби окажется права. Да, было бы здорово помогать людям, но добро может принести за собой и зло. Пайпер боится, что если вдруг Фиби окажется права, то однажды им придётся заплатить за возможность иметь подобные силы.

_8 октября 1998 года. Поздний вечер._

\- Вы никогда не спасете мир и не освободитесь! - Джереми взрывается под натиском заклинания Зачарованных. Когда первый шок проходит, сёстры спускаются на первый этаж и долго сидят в гостиной в полном молчании.

Когда на часах половина второго, уходит Фиби с улыбкой на лице. Она была права, они ведьмы! Могущественные ведьмы, которые принесут в мир много добра.

Спустя 15 минут Прю сжимает руку Пайпер и поднимается наверх. Не в спальню, на чердак. Она сидит с Книгой в руках до самого утра, перелистывая страницы в поисках информации. Ей нужно знать, чего ждать и как защитить своих сестёр.

Пайпер поднимается к себе спустя полчаса после ухода Прю наверх. Сейчас дом кажется ей пустым и чужим. Сутки назад она была счастлива, у неё был любимый жених, а домой вернулась родная сестра. Всё, что есть у неё сейчас это сестры, новая работа и странные магические силы, о которых она не просила. Пайпер ложится в кровать и пытается не думать о том, как сильно любила Джереми.

_17 мая 2001 года. Утро._

У видений не бывает расписания, они приходят к хозяйке дара в любой момент. Именно это и произошло, когда Прю и Фиби совершали прогулку недалеко от больницы. Фиби и тогда еще мужчина без имени просто столкнулись плечами, проходя мимо друг друга.

\- Я звоню Пайпер, - выкрикнула Прю, как только они, на ходу объясняя Гриффитсу обстоятельства, ловят такси и едут в особняк.

Средняя сестра обещает приехать из клуба в течение пятнадцати минут.

За это время в Холливелл-мэнор врывается демонический вихрь, принося с собой одного из лучших убийц Хозяина. Шекс добирается до Гриффитса и тот проламывает своим телом стену и больше не двигается, неуспевающая среагировать и отразить ещё один удар Прюденс попадает под еще один срывающийся с рук демона поток ветра. Старшая Зачарованная падает без сознания рядом с невинным, которого им, кажется, не было предначертано спасти.

Сбегающая по лестнице Фиби на какую-то долю секунды притормаживает, видя сестру в луже крови. Девушка не успевает даже начать читать заклинание. Поток ветра сбивает её с ног и впечатывает в стену прямо позади неё. Ведьма оседает и скатывается по ступенькам, а из её спины торчит отломанный металлический осколок настенного светильника.

Почти незаметная улыбка озаряет лицо Шекса, сделавшего свое дело, порыв ураганного ветра окружает демона и уносит из особняка к Хозяину, которого ждут радостные вести.

 

***

Пять минут спустя в открытый на все двери и окна дом влетает Пайпер и бросается к старшей сестре. Лео приходит по первому зову жены и склоняется над раненными доктором и старшей Холливелл. Пайпер, оглядывая помещение, кидается к Фиби и пытается дозваться до младшей сестры. И пока Лео медленно, но успешно лечит Прюденс, Пайпер от отчаяния хватается за телефон и звонит в скорую. У неё нет дара предвидения, но она чувствует, что жизнь её сестры утекает с каждой секундой.

Оставив безжизненное тело доктора и пытающуюся осознать произошедшее старшую ведьму, Лео бросается к самой младшей своей подопечной. Пайпер обнимает сестру, которая опускается рядом с ней и с надеждой смотрит на своего хранителя и мужа.

Но сила Лео, что спасала сестёр уже множество раз, сейчас бессильна. Свет мягко исчезает, по щеке мужчины скатывается слеза, и он с ужасом смотрит на сестёр.

Слышится звук сирен, а из дома на Прескотт-стрит 1329 слышен крик боли и отчаяния.

Фиби и доктор Гриффитс, имя которого сёстры запомнят до конца дней, мертвы.

_21 мая 2005 года._

Спускаясь в подвал родного особняка, сёстры прекрасно осознают, что в случае неудачи их ждёт гибель. Для них нет пути назад, побег в случае выживания будет единственным выходом, ФБР не отпустит их просто так. Зачарованные берутся за руки и начинают читать заклинание.


End file.
